Life in Nanotroplis Part 1
by WinxGirl34
Summary: SailorWednesdayMercury's sequel to Promises of Protection, staring Danika, Tecna's cousin, as she goes through trails of love and loyalty to her friends, and becoming a dark fairy while in the process of becoming a mom! DanikaXJeremiah, R&R
1. Danika's Dancing Dilema

**This story was written by SailorWednesdayMercury, all reviews are in regards to her! I only edited her work**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi, **

* * *

><p><strong>~Life In Nanotroplis Part 1 <strong>

Chapter One: Danika's Dancing Dilemma

One cool autumn morning in Nanotroplis, Danika was in the laundry room washing the bedding for the entire castle with Rayne because Sarah had the flu. Musa, Layla, and Christa came into the laundry room.

"Thanks for helping Rayne with doing the laundry." Christa told Danika.

"You're welcome, Christa." Danika replied tossing Layla's comforter in one of the many washing machines.

"So will you be ready for the party tonight, Danika?" Musa asked.

"Actually, I didn't really know that I had planned a dance party for tonight! And now that Tecna, Timmy, and Jeremiah are all sick with the flu, I don't know what to do about the dance at all!" Danika started to panic.

"Danika, take it easy," Layla said. "just calm down!"

"Calm down," Danika said to Layla. "calm down! Sarah, Jeremiah, Tecna, and Timmy are all sick with the flu! I simply can't calm down about this!"

"Looks like you have a choice to make to me." someone said to Danika insensitively.

"Who said that?" Danika asked. Riven then appeared in the door to the laundry room.

"Riven," Christa groaned feeling annoyed. "I might have known!"

"What do you mean by 'looks like I have a choice to make' anyway, jerk?" Danika asked Riven furiously.

"Just what it sounds like!" Riven said.

"You want to go now jerk, because it's now go time!" Danika yelled furiously.

"Bring it!" Riven shouted. Just as Danika was beginning to transform, Nabu came up to the laundry room from the Nanotroplis Castle's storage rooms with one of Danika's handmade handkerchieves in his right hand.

"Gentle Danika," Nabu said. "stop this foolishness!" Everyone around Nabu heard his harsh sneezes.

"Nabu!" Musa exclaimed. Christa then walked up to Nabu and put her hand on his forehead, the heat from Nabu's forehead had burned her hand.

"Ouch!" Christa exclaimed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked Christa out of concern.

"Layla," Christa said. "your boyfriend burned my hand!" Danika heard a raspy cough from Nabu.

"That's it, Nabu, I'm taking you to your bedroom! You are tremendously sick!" she exclaimed putting a pair of rubber gloves on so she could grab Nabu by the hand.

"But I feel fine!" Nabu protested to Danika.

"Trust Danika to know if someone isn't well." Christa told Nabu seriously.

* * *

><p>After Danika tucked Nabu into his bed in the bedroom that the Nanotroplis Council had prepared for both him and Layla, she went into Tecna and Timmy's bedroom to cater to Tecna and Timmy who were also sick as dogs with the flu.<p>

"Are you going to the dance tonight, Danika?" Tecna asked trying to hold back a horrible sneeze.

"No I don't think so Teccy-pie," Danika sighed sadly. "not with so many sick patients to care for."

"Teccy-pie? Mom told me once that you hadn't called me Teccy-pie since I was a newborn baby!" Tecna told Danika with a hoarse laugh.

"Please... save your strength." Danika told Tecna sternly.

"Okay, okay." Tecna said laying back down in her bed. Timmy then sneezed and Danika handed a handkerchief to him.

"Go to the dance Danika," Timmy said. "I'm so sure that you will have a good time dancing with-"

"Dance, with who? Riven! Timmy, I wouldn't touch that jerk with a three foot pole!" Danika yelled furiously.

"Please go, Christa and the other council members will be in the ballroom tonight." Timmy told Danika.

"Okay okay Timmy, I'll go to the dance," Danika said. "but since Jeremiah won't be there, I'm not going to like it!"

"What's wrong with Jeremiah?" Timmy asked Danika worriedly.

"Just like the two of you, Sarah, and Nabu," Danika answered Timmy. "Jeremiah is also sick with the flu!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Timmy said to Danika. "I didn't know that Jeremiah had the flu too!"

"Well, Jeremiah does indeed have the flu!" Danika told Timmy.

"Well," Timmy said to Danika. "go to the dance tonight!"

* * *

><p>Over in Danika and Jeremiah's suite that night just before the dance, Danika came out wearing a dressy looking pantsuit, her pants and jacket were deep purple and her dress shirt was forest green.<p>

"Well," Danika asked Jeremiah. "what do you think?"

"What do I think about what exactly?" Jeremiah asked Danika in the middle of a sneeze.

"My outfit for the dance tonight." Danika laughed with Jeremiah.

"Why are you wearing pants anyway, Dani?" Jeremiah asked.

"Let's just say that it's a girl thing," Danika told Jeremiah. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Understandable." Jeremiah told Danika.

Over at the dance that night, Danika, Christa, Layla, Ariette, Starla, and Feah all watched Musa and Riven dance.

"Danika," Ariette said. "I am really glad that you hadn't canceled tonight's dance!"

"I sort of wanted to cancel tonight's dance." Danika answered Ariette shyly.

"Why would you want to do that?" Starla asked Danika seriously.

"Because Tecna, Timmy, Jeremiah, Nabu, and Sarah all have the flu." Layla answered Starla sadly just before her bonded fairy could even speak.

"That would be the logical reason why I don't really feel up to dancing tonight." Danika said to Starla. Christa then saw Danika beginning to pack baskets with hors d'oeuvres from the buffet table.

"What are you going to do with all of that food, Danika?" Christa asked.

"I have five baskets with me." Danika answered Christa.

"What are you going to do with those baskets?" Starla asked Danika.

"I am simply going to take some hors d'oeuvres over to Sarah, Jeremiah, Nabu, Tecna, and Timmy as a get well soon gift." Danika simply answered Starla.

"I see you are being your noble self like always." Ariette said to Danika kindly.

"Jeremiah, Sarah, Nabu, Tec, and Timmy all need to eat," Danika explained. "that... and I would not want either of them or all of them to miss out on the dance that I had planned and organized for four months!"

"Do whatever you have to do." Christa told Danika.

"Thank you Christa." Danika replied.

"I'll deliver Nabu's basket to him myself!" Layla said to Danika loyally.

"Okay," Danika told Layla generously. "you may come with me."

* * *

><p>While Layla was taking Nabu's basket to him, Tecna and Timmy both heard a loud knock on their door.<p>

"Come in!" Tecna called holding back a harsh and loud sneeze.


	2. The Stable Fire

**NOTE: SWM DOES NOT OWN "JUST LOVE WASURERARENAI" IT IS FROM THE SAILOR MOON MUSICAL "KAGUYA SHIMA DENSETSU".**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter<span> Two: The Stable Fire

Danika came into Tecna and Timmy's bedroom with four out of five of the baskets in her hands.

"Danika, I thought you were at the dance!" Timmy exclaimed.

"I couldn't possibly let everyone that I care about miss out on the dance that I had planned for four months," Danika said to Timmy gently. "especially not my Teccy-pie." Danika simply handed an overflowing hors d'oeuvre basket to each Tecna and Timmy. Timmy then bit into one of the peanut butter filled chocolate cupcakes that he had found in his basket.

"Oh yum! These are delicious, Danika! My compliments to the chef," Timmy exclaimed. "by the way, do you know who made these?"

"I made the cupcakes, Timmy." Danika admitted.

"Well no lie, they're good," Tecna told Danika truthfully. "I love peanut butter just as much as I love spinach!" After Danika delivered Sarah and Jeremiah their baskets, she had caught up with Layla who had just delivered Nabu his own get well appetizer basket and they went back to the dance back in the ballroom.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Feah found Danika in one of the Nanotroplis Castle's storage rooms looking in one of the numerous boxes at the baby clothes that were worn by herself and then by Tecna as babies.<p>

"Danika, why are you looking at baby clothing?" Feah asked feeling confused and curious. Christa then came down to find Feah and Danika.

"I think I might be... pregnant!" Danika exclaimed.

"You're not serious, Danika! Are you?" Feah asked in amazement.

"Danika, if you are pregnant," Christa said. "I suggest to you that you should skip today's council meeting so you can be tested."

"Skip today's council meeting! But Christa-" Danika began.

"The matter is closed," Christa said to Danika urgently. "you are going to the hospital in town to get tested!"

"Okay okay Christa," Danika sighed knowing that she had now been defeated. "I'll go to the doctor during the council meeting this afternoon."

* * *

><p>The next morning Danika came into the kitchen of the castle in a lavender gypsy style sweater, a pair of blue sweat pants, long lavender socks, and white slip on sneakers to find Christa sitting at the head of the table with some chocolate milk in a coffee mug in her hand.<p>

"So," Christa asked. "how did your test go?"

"The doctor told me that it was a false alarm." Danika answered Christa sincerely.

"Do you mean to say...?" Christa asked Danika.

"That's right, Christa," Danika answered. "I'm not pregnant!" Starla, Feah, and Ariette all came into the kitchen each with a mug full of coffee in their hands.

"So," Ariette asked. "where is Jeremiah on this sunny Saturday morning?"

"He is picking pumpkins out in the garden for the Hallowinx party that I am planning for tonight." Danika answered Ariette. Tecna and Timmy, Musa and Riven, and Layla and Nabu all came downstairs from morning bathing and dressing after having their breakfast served to them by Sarah and Rayne.

"Hey Christa," Riven teased pointing at Danika. "looks to me like Dani-creep has some sleep still in her eyes!" Christa walked up to Riven.

"That's enough out of your mouth, Riven!" she yelled furiously.

"Sonno sabbia," Danika exclaimed in Italian. "oh, mi metterò che sandman darn per questo!"

"Pardon?" Christa, Ariette, Feah, and Starla all asked Danika.

"Danika said, 'Sleep sand,'" Layla translated for them. "'oh, I will get that darn sandman for this!'" Jeremiah wheeled the vegetables into the side door, then came in to find his dearest Danika rubbing the sleep sand out of her brown eyes.

"There's my Dani-cake." Jeremiah said romantically then he and Danika kissed.

* * *

><p>That night just before the Halloween costume party in the ballroom, Tecna, Musa and Riven, Layla and Nabu, Christa, Starla, Danika, Ariette, and Feah were all in the throne room when a totally terrified Timmy Windez entered the room.<p>

"Timmy," Layla asked. "what's the matter?"

"The castle's stable is on fire!" Timmy exclaimed in terror.

"What!" Ariette exclaimed.

"The castle's stable is on fire," Timmy repeated to the Nanotroplis Council. "I know because Jere is trapped in the inferno!"

"I won't let my boyfriend die," Danika began. "Danika-"

"Tecna-" Tecna began.

"Layla-" Layla began.

"Musa-" Musa began. But before they could finish, the four fairies were immediately stopped by Christa.

"Stop girls, fire is not your element," Christa said courageously. "besides, only Timmy is allowed to come with us!"

"Feah Enchantix!" Feah shouted.

"Ariette Enchantix!" Ariette called out.

"Christa Enchantix!" Christa exclaimed.

"Starla Enchantix!" Starla called. Christa, Starla, Feah, Ariette, and Timmy left the safety of the Nanotroplis Castle's throne room to go rescue Jeremiah from the burning stable fire.

* * *

><p>Inside the burning stable, Jeremiah was trying to save the horses, unicorns, pegasi, and dragons, he cared a lot about animals.<p>

"Don't worry, don't worry," Jeremiah said gently to a frightened baby pegasus. "I'm right here, I'm... ah!" A burning wooden beam fell from the ceiling onto Jeremiah's forehead thus causing Jeremiah's eyesight to get very fuzzy. Christa, Starla, Feah, Ariette, and Timmy all arrived outside of the burning stable.

"Stay out here, Timmy!" Starla insisted.

"What are the rest of you going to do?" Timmy asked Christa, Feah, Starla, and Ariette.

"We will simply douse these flames with our fairy dust and rescue our courageous Chief of Safety." Christa answered Timmy seriously.

"Be safe all of you." Timmy said.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Christa, Feah, Starla, and Ariette came back into the throne room with Timmy following closely behind them with an extremely wounded Jeremiah Moonbeam upon his back.<p>

"Oh no," Danika exclaimed now beginning to sob uncontrollably. "not my Jere-knight!"

"What has happened to him?" Musa asked worriedly.

"A fallen beam hit Jeremiah's head, we are taking him to the infirmary," Feah explained to Musa. "his eyesight desperately needs to be repaired."

"But can't fairy dust cure Jeremiah's eyesight? After all, it cured mine when that scum bucket, Valtor made me blind." Layla told the Nanotroplis Council.

"No Layla," Christa sighed sadly. "in this case, fairy dust cannot cure it, his loss of sight is natural, like mine, Danika's and Timmy's." Then, she, Feah, Starla, Ariette, and Timmy prepared to carry the unconscious Jeremiah off to the infirmary that is, until Danika stopped them.

"Wait!" Danika called out.

"What is it, Danika?" Starla asked.

"May I come with you?" Danika asked her friends of the Nanotroplis Council courageously.

"I don't see why you can't," Feah answered. "after all, Jeremiah is your boyfriend."

* * *

><p>Once in the infirmary, Jeremiah was set in a bed while the specialized team of highly trained doctors prepared to cure his blindness. Danika didn't even wish to leave the side of her beloved, so she decided to sing to him.<p>

Danika: _If I think about the times;_

_Up until now;_

_The ocean's surging waves;_

_And storms;_

_I've overcome them;_

_All on my own;_

_I have my companions but;_

_The only one who ends up protecting me is;_

_Me alone;_

"That was the first time... that person..." Danika sighed sadly looking at her unconscious boyfriend. She then continued to sing her song for Jeremiah.

Danika: _For just a moment;_

_During the battle;_

_He touched me;_

_That was all;_

_I can't forget his deep gaze;_

_On the top of my right shoulder;_

_Lies the memory of his fingers;_

_The warmth left in my heart;_

_Is now pain;_

_For the first time;_

_I felt the feeling of anguish;_

_My heart already;_

_Belongs just to that person._

After Jeremiah's eye operation was through, the eye doctor came back with a pair of square silver eyeglasses and placed them on the face of the now legally blind specialist. Jeremiah simply opened his deep sea blue eyes to see Danika staring back at him.

* * *

><p>Two months later, Tecna and Timmy, Musa and Riven, Layla and Nabu, Danika and Jeremiah, Christa, Feah, Starla, Ariette, and a few other Nanotroplis citizens were building a new stable for the grounds of the Nanotroplis Castle to replace the stable that had burned down in the fire. Normally Christa would insist that Tecna, Musa and Layla not do any manual labour, but they didn't want their boyfriends to work alone, and who was Christa to enforce the separation of her bonded fairy with her loving boyfriend, and who was Danika to do the same to her bonded fairies.<p>

"Whew," Jeremiah said. "all of this work is causing me to go breathless!"

"Too much for you, Moonbeam?" Riven teased Jeremiah. Unlike Christa, Sarah, Rayne, Feah, Starla, Ariette, Musa, Layla and Nabu, and Tecna and Timmy, Riven didn't even like Jeremiah or Danika.

"You can say that again." Jeremiah told Riven breathlessly taking off his new eyeglasses and giving them a good cleaning.

"I can feel it too!" Danika told Riven in agreement with Jeremiah just as breathlessly.

"Looks to me like my cupcake isn't the only one who could use a break!" Timmy said gently not just glancing at Tecna but also glancing at Jeremiah and Danika who were both showing the signs of manual labor exhaustion.

"Oh Timmy." Tecna laughed softly.

"It's good that everyone could use a break," Rayne said. "because Sarah and I had made some hot coffee, throat soothing hot tea, and hot chocolate." Tecna and Timmy, Musa and Riven, Layla and Nabu, Danika and Jeremiah, Christa, Feah, Starla, and Ariette went back into the Nanotroplis Castle while the rest of the Nanotroplis citizens who had helped them with the big project building the new stable for the Nanotroplis Council had gone back to their own homes for dinner with their families.


	3. Jeremiah's Proposal

Chapter Three: Jeremiah's Proposal

It was now December fifteenth, it was still winter but this particular morning felt like summer. That was the reason why Christa was wearing a short sleeved Greek goddess style gown in two different shades of purple, her favorite color, when she found Jeremiah in his work attire in the garden's gazebo with a badly hurt Danika in Enchantix form and Tecna and Timmy were right by Jeremiah's side.

"What's wrong Jeremiah?" Christa asked.

"It's my Dani-cake," Jeremiah sobbed bitterly to Christa. "last night, she had a very unfortunate run in with a gang of witches who are way worse than either Nabu or I are!"

"How... how unfortunate may I ask?" Christa asked Jeremiah. All Jeremiah could do was sob over Danika's motionless body. Timmy began to speak up for his best friend when Riven and Nabu suddenly entered the gazebo, Timmy noticed that Nabu had a bouquet of white roses within his hands.

"Is the witch gang that Dani-creep ran into who I think it is?" Riven asked.

"Riven, if you're referring to the Trix," Nabu said in disbelief. "it's highly unlikely."

"Jeremiah calm down," Christa said gently. "give your new glasses a good cleaning and start from the beginning." Musa and Layla came into the gazebo as Jeremiah shifted his unconscious girlfriend so she was sitting bolt upright, the two fairies could see that Jeremiah had blood all over his gardening pants from when Danika was laying across his lap flat on her back.

"Oh my gosh," Layla exclaimed. "Jeremiah!"

"What is it Layla?" Jeremiah asked.

"You have Danika's... blood all over your pants," Layla said to Jeremiah. "there, I said the word 'blood' without throwing up!" Jeremiah simply looked at his pants.

"Oh my goodness, how did that happen!" he exclaimed. Nabu simply put the unconscious Enchantix fairy, Danika Logica into a standing position.

"Christa... take a look," Nabu said sounding gravely serious. "looks like Miss Dani Logica's wings were ripped from her back!" Christa took a look at the spot on Danika's back where her wings were supposed to be.

"You're correct, Nabu! Danika's wings are gone! Just like Tecna's Believix wings were!" Christa exclaimed in fear and terror in her voice.

"What should we do," Jeremiah asked Christa in a panic. "oh, what should we do?"

"Jeremiah, relax," Timmy said. "you're making Cupcake here uneasy!" Jeremiah took a few deep breaths in and out again and again until he was calm at last. Then Tecna began to worry about her cousin.

"Did you go anywhere that you knew would place Danika in any such danger?" Tecna asked Jeremiah. Riven studied Danika's wounds carefully.

"Ha," Riven said cockily. "I was right all along!"

"What is it, Riven?" Musa asked.

"Jeremiah took his girlfriend on a solo mission to Magix," Riven told Musa. "I don't care if it's unorthodox, but we have to force that Tecna wannabe to de-transform!" Everyone around Riven shuddered with cold chills.

"But... we can't force the de-transformation of a fairy!" Christa told Riven in protest.

"I couldn't care less," Riven said. "Danika deserves it!"

"No Riven, You're wrong," Tecna snapped furiously. "my cousin deserves protection just as much as I do!"

* * *

><p>Back in Magix in Cloud Tower, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were celebrating their latest victory with Valtor.<p>

"Did you get that worthless girl's wings?" Valtor asked the Trix curiously.

"Yes we did Valtor," the witches said in unison. "but her meddlesome loser of a boyfriend fled with her!"

"Now that we have her wings," Valtor said with an evil laugh. "we can convert that courageous fairy, Digika..."

"Her name is Danika, Valtor!" Stormy laughed.

"Whatever her name is," Valtor laughed. "we will convert her to our side then relocate the rest of our colleagues in the Ultimate Super Force!"

* * *

><p>Back in Nanotroplis, Danika was taken straight to the infirmary to get healed by Christa's highly trained staff of doctors and nurses. Jeremiah did everything he could to stay by Danika's side while her wounds from the previous night's battle in the City of Magix were being taken care of.<p>

"Doctor Greyson," Jeremiah asked the man operating on Danika. "how is my Dani-cake fairing?"

"Miss Logica should be opening her eyes at any moment now... but she should be handled delicately for a few weeks after this surgery." Doctor Greyson said to the extremely saddened Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam.

"I understand." Jeremiah sighed sadly taking out a tiny black box which held a sapphire ring within it then opening it to look at the ring. Just then, Danika opened her brown eyes to see Jeremiah's smiling face staring down at her after he put the ring away.

"Jere-knight?" Danika asked her caring boyfriend.

"Welcome back, my Dani-cake." Jeremiah said squeezing his recovering girlfriend's hand.

"What happened? The last thing I remember, you and I were kicking the behinds of the Trix in Magix, then, the next thing I know, I'm waking up in the Nanotroplis Castle's hospital wing?" Danika asked Jeremiah feeling totally confused.

"Careful Dani," Jeremiah said gently. "you shouldn't move around too much."

"What do you mean? I'm in civilian form after all." Danika said to Jeremiah.

"When you and I were battling the Trix sisters and Valtor last night... the witches knocked you out and it didn't quite stop there," Jeremiah told Danika sighing sadly. "Valtor then ripped your lovely Enchantix wings from right off of your back! That's why the doctors here had to make you de-transform before they had healed your wounds."

"What, Why that Omega snake!" Danika said furiously.

* * *

><p>A few days after she was released from the hospital wing, Danika was watching Quest For Camelot with Tecna, Musa, and Layla when Jeremiah and Timmy entered Tecna's side of the room.<p>

"Dani," Jeremiah said softly. "Christa requests our presence in the throne room." Danika then left her cousin and her bonded fairies with the movie still playing.

* * *

><p>Jeremiah and Danika then went into the throne room where Christa, Feah, Ariette, and Starla all sat around the meeting table talking among themselves.<p>

"Christa, are you sure that giving our event planner her own day is a good idea?" Starla asked uncertainly.

"Of course I think it's a good idea." Christa answered Starla.

"What are you girls talking about?" Danika asked the other council members.

"I know Tecna's birthday or the Day of the Technology Fairy is tomorrow, and we all know that you'd had your Enchantix wings ripped off," Feah told Danika sadly. "but tonight, it is your turn!"

"What do you mean?" Danika asked Feah.

"Tonight, we will be celebrating the Day of the Loyal Digital Fairy!" Christa told Danika.

"Shouldn't we celebrate that in six months on my birthday?" Danika asked Christa.

"Would you like the Day of the Loyal Digital Fairy to be celebrated on your birthday?" Christa asked Danika.

"Yes Christa, I would as a matter of fact." Danika answered.

"Then with the exception of this evening," Christa said. "future celebrations of the Day of the Loyal Digital Fairy will be celebrated on June ninth so we could avoid confusion!"

"Oh, thank you, Christa." Danika said giving a supreme hug to her best friend.

"You are very welcome Danika," Christa said barely breathing. "now will you please release me?" Danika then released her grip upon Christa.

* * *

><p>That evening at the Day of the Loyal Digital Fairy dance, Jeremiah knelt down on his left knee and he opened the little black box and held it out to Danika showing her the ring, "Dani, will you marry me?" he asked.<p>

"Jeremiah," Danika exclaimed. "of course I will!"

The next day was Tecna's birthday also known as the Day of the Technology Fairy and all that 23-year-old Tecna could talk about was her cousin's marriage to Jeremiah on June eighteenth, nine days after Danika's birthday and the now rescheduled Day of the Loyal Digital Fairy. Tecna was even too excited to finish her carrot cake and vanilla ice cream. Now it was time for Tecna to open her birthday presents. Musa and Riven and Layla and Nabu all chipped in to purchase a new computer for Tecna. Christa and the other council members including Danika and Jeremiah got Tecna a new case for her new computer. Timmy's present was last, but it certainly wasn't the least. Timmy gave Tecna a gold charm bracelet with a heart shaped charm on it surrounded with other miscellaneous charms.

"Oh Timmy! Thank you," Tecna exclaimed. "I love this!"

"Happy birthday Tec," Timmy said. "I knew that you would love the charm bracelet!"


	4. THe Engagement Party

Chapter Four: The Engagement Party

Just one month before the wedding of Danika Leah Logica and Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam, Sarah and Rayne were in the tailoring room helping the tailors pick out the colors of the fabrics for the new tuxedo for Jeremiah and the new ball gown for Danika.

"How would this shade of blue look on Jeremiah at the engagement party that Tecna had planned for tonight?" Sarah asked the tailor.

"I don't know," the tailor told Sarah. "Jeremiah told me that he only wears the color black."

"Couldn't you at least make a new tuxedo for Jeremiah out of this lovely blue satin?" Sarah asked the male tailor of whom she had shown the fabric to. The tailor simply looked at the blue satin fabric.

"I guess I could." he sighed.

"Excellent," Sarah told the tailor. "Jeremiah will love it!" The man simply began to make Jeremiah's new tuxedo as Feah entered the tailoring room.

"Feah," Rayne asked. "do you think Danika would like to wear this beautiful shade of pink tonight?" Feah looked at the color of the material that was in Rayne's hands.

"Danika never wears that much pink." Feah told Rayne.

"But Feah," Rayne protested. "Danika will look so beautiful in something that isn't blue!"

"And your Chief of Safety would look so dashing in something that's not black." Sarah added.

"Should Ron and I make the clothes for tonight's festivities anyway?" Renee asked Sarah and Rayne.

"But of course!" Sarah and Rayne answered Renee.

* * *

><p>In Nanotroplis City, Timmy and Tecna went into the bookstore to find Danika hard at work stocking bookshelves with the the latest must haves for anyone who loved to read.<p>

"Are you ready for a break?" Timmy asked Danika kindly.

"Am I ever," Danika replied to Timmy with a laugh. "I'm feeling a bit woozy anyway because all I had brought with me to work was two protein bars which by the way tasted like... um... let's just say they didn't taste too good! And that was at breakfast time!"

"Two breakfast bars that promised to taste like fruit but taste like techno waste," Tecna exclaimed worriedly. "now that isn't a very healthy nor is it a very hearty breakfast, Danika!"

"I know," Danika said to Tecna. "those bars always make me feel like I had been bitten by a snake-rat!"

"That's a bit too much information, Danika," Timmy said now feeling a little queasy himself. "but Tec and I are going to take you and Jere to the finest restaurant in all of Nanotroplis!"

"Thanks Timmy, I don't know if my health can take another fast when we have our Ceremony of Sacrifice every year in March."

"Oh that's right," Tecna said gently to Danika. "Dad told me once that if you don't get anything much less a lot to eat... then your poor body suffers!"

"Thanks Teccy-pie." Danika said gently.

* * *

><p>Back in Magix at Cloud Tower, Valtor stood before a cauldron of a potion that was the shade of acidic green waiting for the Trix to return with the rest of the ingredients for the potion which would resurrect Lord Darkar.<p>

"Where are those Trix anyway?" Valtor asked impatiently. Suddenly, Icy, Stormy, and Darcy Trix all appeared in what used to be Headmistress Griffin's office.

"We have brought you the rest of what you need so that we may resurrect Lord Darkar." Icy said to Valtor.

"Excellent!" Valtor exclaimed laughing wickedly.

"We will be reunited with Lord Darkar and soon I would like to add!" Darcy laughed loudly.

"Exactly! Stormy," Valtor laughed. "would you do the honors?"

"With pleasure!" Stormy said. Stormy then added something to the potion. The potion's color began changing from acidic green to lavender. Before long, Lord Darkar was resurrected.

"I live once more!" Lord Darkar laughed.

"Master Darkar! Welcome back!" Icy, Darcy, and Stormy all exclaimed.

"We must get that powerful Enchantix fairy, Danika Leah Logica!" Valtor exclaimed.

"And once we do," Lord Darkar laughed. "we will free our friends, the Wizards of the Black Circle!"

* * *

><p>Back in the Nanotroplis Castle, Danika and Jeremiah saw the new ball gown and tuxedo on their beds.<p>

"I don't believe this," Danika exclaimed. "Renee knows the style of clothing I wear!" Jeremiah looked at the tux that he was to wear that evening as he took his silver pen off so he could change. Danika took off her gold locket so that she too could change her clothes too.

The engaged couple made it downstairs to the ballroom to find Layla and Nabu, Musa and Riven, Tecna and Timmy, and the rest of the council also in formal attire.

"Congratulations!" everyone shouted to Danika and Jeremiah. They really felt uncomfortable in the clothes they were wearing.

"What's the matter, Danika?" Tecna asked.

"I feel ridiculous, Teccy!" Danika answered.

"You look ridiculous too!" Riven laughed at Danika and Jeremiah.

"Riven!" Musa scolded sharply.

"No, Musa," Jeremiah said defensively. "Riven is right, Dani and I do look ridiculous!" Danika and Jeremiah and Tecna and Timmy were sitting on the sidelines with the rest of the Nanotroplis Council because the other council members knew that neither of the Logica cousins, nor Timmy Windez, nor Jeremiah Moonbeam liked to dance.

* * *

><p>Back in Magix, Bloom had turned her computer on so that she could type an email to Tecna. Alice came into Bloom and Stella's bedroom with the right sleeve of her shirt ripped off.<p>

"What's the matter, Alice?" Bloom asked the red haired student.

"Clarice ripped my sleeve directly from my shirt!" Alice told Bloom.

"Go and see Professor Stella." Bloom told Alice. Alice then ran to the other side of the bedroom to get her shirt fixed up good as new. Bloom sat back down to write her email to Tecna.

* * *

><p>Back in Nanotroplis, Jeremiah led Danika into a graceful waltz, even though he didn't care for dancing. Timmy stood up with Tecna at his side and immediately followed Jeremiah's example and he began to dance with Tecna. Even though Danika and Jeremiah felt uncomfortable in their new formal clothing, they felt as light as feathers as they waltzed together.<p>

"Hey Mr. D.J," Christa called out to Riven. "switch up the tunes!" Riven heard Christa's request and switched the music to a soft slow song for the two couples.

* * *

><p>After the engagement party in the ballroom was over, Sarah was getting Tecna's bath ready while Tecna was busy trying to make a decision between which pyjama set she wanted to wear that night because her pyjamas which were a pink shoulder top under a sky blue one strap top and purple sweat pants with sky blue and yellow edges on them were in the laundry because they were dirty. So Tecna had to choose between her pyjamas which were a soft purple tee shirt with lime green shorts with the same color socks, and soft purple shoes and her pyjamas which were a lilac and blue midriff top with puffy sleeves and green laces and a ribbon, knee length yellow sweatpants, green socks, and blue sandals with green flowers and green bracelets on them when Sarah came out of the bathroom from running Tecna's bath water.<p>

"Tecna, sweet fairy," Sarah said. "your bath is ready!"

"Coming Sarah," Tecna called picking out her lilac and blue midriff top with puffy sleeves and green laces and a ribbon, knee length yellow sweatpants, green socks, and blue sandals with green flowers and green bracelets. "I like these." Tecna then carried her clean pyjamas into the bathroom as she prepared to bathe in lilac scented bubble bath.


	5. The Wedding Day

Chapter Five: The Wedding Day

On the morning of June eighteenth, Tecna and Timmy were still in their beds fast asleep.

That is, until Timmy smelled the scent of sausage, bacon, eggs, pancakes, biscuits and gravy, waffles, grits, oatmeal, breakfast pizza, and toast being brought to them from the castle's kitchen. Within a few minutes' time, Sarah and Rayne had brought Tecna and Timmy's breakfast trays into their room for them. Tecna was now awake and reading the email that Bloom had sent to her.

"Tecna precious fairy," Sarah said gently. "your breakfast is served."

"Thank you Sarah," Tecna said hurriedly reading. "I'll eat in a few minutes."

"Well you really should hurry, because today is your cousin's wedding and she has requested that you would be her maid of honor."

"Oh no!" Tecna shouted stopping her reading and beginning to eat her sausage, bacon, eggs, pancakes, biscuits and gravy, waffles, grits, oatmeal, breakfast pizza, and toast as if she hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Tec, slow down," Timmy advised. "you're eating as though you haven't seen food in days! You're going to give yourself a stomach ache."

"I can't help it, Timmy," Tecna said taking a big bite of grits. "and you should hurry too because you are Jeremiah's best man!"

"I'm already finished eating," Timmy said to Tecna. "now I'm going to go dress in my new black wedding tuxedo."

"I'll get dressed in my maid of honor dress as soon as I finish eating." Tecna told Timmy.

* * *

><p>Once Tecna finished her breakfast, she got out of bed and hurriedly dressed in her new blue maid of honor gown. Once dressed, Tecna and Timmy went downstairs to the throne room to find Layla and Nabu, Musa and Riven, Jeremiah, Feah, Ariette, and Christa all in their own wedding finery.<p>

"Where are Starla and Danika?" Tecna asked Christa.

"Starla is helping Danika get into her wedding dress." Christa answered Tecna.

"Where is the wedding going to be?" Riven groaned irritably.

"The wedding will be held in the garden." Christa answered Riven.

"Lame." Riven said.

"I can't help it," Jeremiah said desperately. "I must see my Dani-cake right now!"

"No Jeremiah," Christa shouted frantically. "don't!"

"What do you mean?" Jeremiah asked Christa feeling entirely confused.

"The groom should never see the bride in her wedding gown before the wedding! It's bad luck to do that!" Christa explained to Jeremiah.

"Oh," Jeremiah said to Christa. "I see now."

* * *

><p>While the others went outside to the castle's garden, Christa stopped Nabu in his tracks.<p>

"Nabu," Christa requested. "we need you to stay behind."

"Why me?" Nabu asked Christa out of protest.

"Because, Danika's been orphaned since she was twelve, that is eighteen years that she hasn't had her mother or her father, so you will have to walk Danika down the aisle." Christa explained to Nabu. Nabu simply hung his head low in shame.

"I'm... so sorry, Christa." Nabu whispered.

"It's quite all right, Nabu," Christa said comfortingly. "you had no idea about Musa and Layla's bonded fairy's history."

"Well, in that case," Nabu said to Christa. "I would be honored to walk Danika down the aisle."

"Excellent!" Christa said to Nabu as Starla in her bridesmaid gown with Danika in her blue-white bridal gown complete with bridal veil came downstairs to the entrance hall to the Nanotroplis Castle.

"Looking good." Nabu said to Danika.

"Thank you, Nabu." Danika said softly.

* * *

><p>Once in the castle's garden, the minister was watching the nervous Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam playing with his necktie.<p>

Back at Cloud Tower, Valtor, Lord Darkar, and Icy, Darcy, and Stormy were watching Danika and Jeremiah's wedding through the vacuums that belonged to the Trix.

"What's the plan?" Icy asked Lord Darkar.

"Today is the day that we convert Danika Leah Logica, soon to be Danika Leah Logica-Moonbeam to our side!" Lord Darkar answered Icy.

"How will you do it?" Darcy asked Lord Darkar.

"By means of a simple spell of which Valtor will cast!" Lord Darkar answered Darcy laughing maniacally.

"Awesome!" Stormy said.

"In the name of Valtor! May you be possessed by the darkness!" Valtor exclaimed releasing the spell hitting Danika through the witches' vacuums.

* * *

><p>Back in Nanotroplis that afternoon at the reception, Danika was about to cut the wedding cake which was a carrot cake, when Jeremiah now saw his loving wife pass out on the floor of the ballroom where the wedding reception was being held.<p>

"Dani-cake!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"She fainted," Tecna observed. "just like she had done on her twenty seventh birthday after her locket went crazy!"

"Dani... are you okay?" Christa asked worriedly. Danika came to rather quickly.

"Quite fine Christa, never been better! Danika Miraclix!" Danika shouted. Jeremiah saw his wife transform into her Miraclix, but he also noticed that her milk chocolate brown eyes looked so unfriendly and distant. Danika then attacked Jeremiah and Nabu who were both protecting Tecna.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Jeremiah screamed out in tremendous pain.

"Jere!" Timmy called out running to his childhood best friend.

"Sarah, Rayne, get Tecna into the castle." Christa ordered.

"Right away, Christa." Sarah called, she and Rayne took Tecna's hands and ran.

"Danika's going crazy on him!" Riven said. Starla began to see a piece of an upcoming battle between Danika, Valtor, the Trix sisters, Lord Darkar, and the Fairy Hunters and Christa, Starla, Ariette, Feah, and Jeremiah outside the City of Magix but Starla's clarity on the vision she had, unlike the foresight prophecies Danika and Jeremiah had, wasn't coming in too well.

"What's the matter, Star?" Christa called.

"I had a vision about Danika joining the Ultimate Super Force," Starla answered Christa. "but the details of the whole thing are quite sketchy!"

"How was the digital loser acting?" Riven asked Starla.

"Danika was acting the way she is right now, Riven," Starla answered in terror. "but she looked bigger and her outfit didn't look like that of her Miraclix!"

"Bigger," Ariette asked Starla. "as in how?"

"Bigger as in pregnant, Ari!" Starla said harshly.

"Now that I had gotten my Enchantix wings ripped off! Masters Darkar and Valtor have finally shown me the right side to be on! Dark Technology Arrow!" Danika said, her voice sounded like an android going haywire. Danika attacked her husband again and stunned him. Jeremiah was lying on the ground, Danika had sent him flying right into a thorny rose bush. But Jeremiah was lucky, being unconscious, he could not even feel the pain of the red rose thorns which were jabbing him in his sides.

"Quick Starla," Ariette and Feah called out. "transform and heal the happy couple with your Sea Fire!"

"Coming right up, Ari and Feah," Starla called. "Starla Enchantix!" Starla transformed into Enchantix mode and then healed Danika and Jeremiah, and even Nabu with her Sea Fire.

* * *

><p>Back at Cloud Tower, neither Lord Darkar, Valtor, nor the Trix liked what they were seeing.<p>

"Oh no," Icy shouted. "that meddling Sea Fire fairy healed Danika before we could get what we needed from her!"

"Don't worry, Icy," Lord Darkar laughed. "we'll get the Guardian of Zenith's Sacred Heart and bring her to our side even if it will kill us!"

* * *

><p>Two months later, Jeremiah could see his loving wife packing for their honeymoon, Jeremiah also noticed that Danika looked a little bit bigger around her stomach area.<p>

"Dani," Jeremiah asked. "are you all right?"

"I am quite fine! We will very soon be proud parents, Jere," Danika said joyfully. "for you see... I am pregnant! With twins!"


	6. Danika's Tragedix

Chapter Six: Danika's Tragedix

Christa then came into Danika and Jeremiah's bedroom to find Danika sitting in a chair with a bucket in her hands.

"Christa, I don't believe this! I will be a dad!" Jeremiah exclaimed. Danika then pulled her head out of the bucket she was holding in her hands.

"Jeremiah... I don't think I can get out of the castle," Danika said. "I'm too..," suddenly, Danika threw up again.

"That's it Danika Leah Logica Moonbeam," Christa scolded. "you shouldn't be going anywhere when you are pregnant!"

"You're right Christa," Jeremiah sighed. "which is why Danika and I are going to be spending our honeymoon right here."

"Good." Christa said sternly.

* * *

><p>At Cloud Tower, the Trix had left their vacuums running leaving Valtor and Lord Darkar to watch the scene with Jeremiah taking care of Danika in their bedroom.<p>

"The day has finally arrived!" Lord Darkar laughed wickedly.

"Which day is that, Lord Darkar?" Valtor asked.

"You _should_ know what day it is Valtor," Lord Darkar said. "today is the very day that we bring that Danika over here to _our_ side!"

"But... but... but... shouldn't we _wait_ until the Trix return with the Wizards of the Black Circle?" Valtor asked Lord Darkar.

"I suppose you're right." Lord Darkar answered Valtor with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Back in Nanotroplis, Tecna and Timmy entered Danika and Jeremiah's bedroom to tell Jeremiah something truly urgent.<p>

"Jere," Timmy said. "you are missing the council meeting!"

"I am _not_ leaving my Dani-cake's side!" Jeremiah protested to Timmy.

"Go to the meeting Jeremiah," Tecna said. "Timmy and I will look after Danika for you."

"Thanks Teccy." Jeremiah said giving Tecna a light and friendly hug. Jeremiah then left to go to the council meeting. Then, Danika began coughing violently.

"Danika, Danika!" Timmy said frantically. "Hold on! No need to freak out! I'll get you something to eat!"

"Thanks Timmy," Danika said hoarsely. "you are a good friend." Timmy then left to get Danika something to eat from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Back at Cloud Tower, the Trix came back with the Fairy Hunters. Anagan took a look through the Trix's vacuums.<p>

"So," Anagan laughed. "_this_ is what Zenith's _strongest_ warrior fairy has been _reduced_ to? Lying in bed and _resting_?" Ogron then looked through the Trix's vacuums.

"This is _perfect_!" Ogron exclaimed. The Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, and the rest of the Wizards of the Black Circle all looked at Ogron.

"What is it Ogron?" Gantlos asked.

"This is magnificent! Danika Leah Logica Moonbeam is _expecting_ twins!" Ogron said to Gantlos.

"So what does this mean for us?" Anagan asked.

"It means," Lord Darkar stated. "that Valtor will sneak into Nanotroplis... and kidnap Danika _right before nightfall!_ And then I will infect that loser with my evil!"

"Genius," Valtor and the others exclaimed in agreement with Lord Darkar. "let's carry out that little plan!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later back in Nanotroplis, Tecna was scared out of her wits by a very familiar figure.<p>

"Valtor!" Musa, Layla, Riven, Nabu, Timmy, and the Nanotroplis Council all heard Tecna scream out in terror. Everyone then raced up to Danika and Jeremiah's bedroom where Valtor held Danika who was _still_ two months pregnant bound and gagged.

"Dani!" Jeremiah called out.

"Jeremiah!" Danika screamed in a muffled voice.

"Release our council member," Ariette shouted courageously. "or I'm going to..."

"Stay where you are," Valtor threatened everyone in the room around himself and Danika. "or else!"

"Or else _what_, villain scum?" Christa yelled at Valtor angrily.

"Or else," Valtor threatened the council. "this pretty little thing dies!" Valtor then disappeared with Danika.

"Danika!" Layla and Musa exclaimed.

"Where was she taken to?" Feah asked in terror.

"And what is going to happen to her?" Timmy asked in horror.

"I know the answers to your questions, Timmy and Feah," Starla answered. "but you're not even going to like them!"

* * *

><p>Back at Cloud Tower, Lord Darkar had Danika strapped to a table.<p>

"You will be on the side of the Ultimate Super Force before you know it!" Lord Darkar said to the pregnant Danika.

Danika psychically un-gagged her mouth.

"_Continua a sognare, Dorkar,_" Danika shouted in Italian then translating into English. "dream on, Dorkar!"

"This is _more_ than just _our_ dream," Icy cackled. "welcome to your _nightmare_!"

"Now Lord Darkar," Valtor shouted. "blast Miss Logica or should I say _Mrs. Moonbeam_, anyway, blast her with a shot of shadow!" Lord Darkar then blasted Danika with his evil touch. Danika was in Miraclix mode, but soon enough, her outfit and wings had begun to transform. Instead of her beautiful golden tiara, Danika wore a dark red braided sports headband. The rest of Danika's dark fairy outfit was also dark red and black. Danika then opened her eyes, her milk chocolate brown eyes had a _very_ wicked look to them.

"Everyone I would like to present to you," Lord Darkar said. "Danika Leah Logica Moonbeam in her new form... a form I would like to call... Tragedix!"

"Awesome!" the others said.

"So... what are my orders?" Danika asked the rest of the Ultimate Super Force members.

"Your orders," Darcy said to Danika seriously. "are to lead us back to the portal to Nanotroplis!"

"It will be done." Danika said to Darcy.

* * *

><p>Back in Christa's castle in Nanotroplis that night, Feah caught Jeremiah in the kitchen drowning his sorrow in chocolate milk.<p>

"Jeremiah," Feah asked. "what are you still doing up?"

"Dani got kidnapped," Jeremiah said to Feah. "and it's all my fault!" Jeremiah took another drink of his chocolate milk. Christa and Tecna then came into the kitchen.

"Oh come on Jeremiah," Tecna said kindly. "Danika's abduction by Valtor wasn't your fault at all."

"It wasn't?" Jeremiah asked Tecna.

"Not at all," Tecna said to Jeremiah gently. "now you will need to go to your own bedroom so you can get some well deserved shut eye."

"Thanks, Teccy." Jeremiah yawned now feeling exhausted.

"Anytime, Jere." Tecna whispered kindly.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Tecna was sitting at the council meeting table playing a game of Chess with Jeremiah when suddenly, Tecna saw a hole in the throne room wall. Layla, Musa, Riven, Nabu, and the rest of the girls in the Nanotroplis Council had begun running into the throne room.<p>

"Danika!" Tecna exclaimed.

"The time has come for payback!" Danika said to Tecna.

"Tecna, Timmy, you and the others stay in here," Christa said. "Christa Enchantix!" Timmy, Nabu, and Riven then took their girlfriends to the safe room as the other girls and Jeremiah prepared to join in the battle. Jeremiah and the four Nanotroplis Council girls raced outside to continue the battle against Danika.

"Feah Enchantix!" Feah shouted.

"Ariette Enchantix!" Ariette called out.

"Starla Enchantix!" Starla called out. Jeremiah tried one of his spiritual spells on Danika but Danika deflected the attack right back at her loving husband.


	7. The Battle for Justice

Chapter Seven: The Battle For Justice

"Ah!" Jeremiah called out, Riven and Nabu came out of the Nanotroplis Castle to join in the battle and to see Jeremiah fall down onto his stomach.

"No," Nabu called out. "Jeremiah!"

"Moonbeam!" Riven called.

"Questa è la fine per te, Jeremiah," Danika shouted at her husband in Italian then translated into English. "this is the end for you, Jeremiah!" Danika then attacked Jeremiah again. He was then flung fifty feet in the air then his body hit a mighty redwood tree.

"Jeremiah!" Christa shouted running over to the only man that was on the Nanotroplis Council.

"No!" Starla, Ariette, & Feah called running after her. The remaining Nanotroplis Council members as well as Riven and Nabu all ran to Jeremiah's location. Just then, Jeremiah opened his deep sea blue eyes.

"I tried my best Christa... sorry I let you down." Jeremiah said breathlessly.

"You didn't let me down Jeremiah." Christa said beginning to cry.

"Valtor no namae de... Anata wa, eien no yami ni ōwa reru kamo shiremasen! Ima kara no yūjin ga no me o miru toki de...Karera ga miru mono subete wa, anata ga ima tadashī suimin u~izādodesu," Danika shouted at Jeremiah in Japanese then translated straight to English. "in the name of Valtor... may you be cloaked in the eternal darkness! From now on when your friends look into your eyes... all they shall see is the sleeping wizard you are right now!"

"No! Dani... please!" Jeremiah pleaded, but Starla did a brave thing by putting herself in front of Jeremiah.

"No Star," Ariette called out. "what do you think you're doing?" She deflected Danika's attack and as she did, Starla had obtained a new fairy form.

"Amazing!" Nabu exclaimed as he and Riven came over to the tree where Jeremiah had fallen.

"What is amazing?" Starla asked Nabu.

"You are no longer an Enchantix fairy, Starla!" Nabu exclaimed.

"Well if I am no longer an Enchantix," Starla asked. "then what am I?"

"Being from the planet Titania... I have seen this transformation… only one other time in my life… and I had never… forgotten its name." Jeremiah panted breathlessly.

"Out with it Moonbeam," Starla said now getting _tremendously_ impatient with Jeremiah. "what is my new status as a fairy? Am I a Believix fairy?"

"No, Starla… you are not a Believix fairy, you... are a Loyalix." Jeremiah puffed thanks to his wound closing his deep sea blue eyes.

"No," Christa shouted furiously now sobbing all over the uniform shirt that Jeremiah always wore when he was either battling the Ultimate Super Force or when he was on patrol, "Jeremiah, do not die on us, you cannot die on us!"

* * *

><p>Back in the safe room, Timmy, Tecna, Layla, and Musa all heard a crashing noise coming from the ballroom.<p>

"Timmy," Tecna asked out of fright. "what was that?"

"It came from the ballroom!" Timmy exclaimed frantically.

"Musa, Layla, & I are coming with you!" Tecna told Timmy.

"No Tecna," Timmy said. "I cannot risk your safety, or the safety of either Musa or Layla. Neither Riven nor Nabu would forgive me if I did that."

"Okay Timmy," Tecna sighed knowing she had now lost the argument. "you win."

"That's what I thought." Timmy said to the three girls as he kissed Tecna lightly on the lips. The girls watched Timmy as he fled the safe room.

"Good luck, Timmy." Tecna and Layla said in complete unison.

* * *

><p>As soon as Timmy got inside the ballroom, he noticed a gaping hole in the ballroom wall.<p>

"Danika," Timmy shouted. "stop this insanity!"

"Just like that sleepy wizard wannabe, Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam," Danika said to Timmy. "you my _former_ friend do not have a single ounce of courage in your body!"

"I'll show you," Timmy shouted at Danika. "I have loads of courage!" Timmy drew his laser gun with everything he had to muster and began to fire it at Danika.

"You don't have enough moxie to shoot that thing! You can't hurt me!" Danika taunted Timmy wickedly.

"You are nothing like those Trix sisters," Timmy yelled furiously at Danika. "I'll show you I have enough moxie to fire off my laser gun!" He then courageously fired his laser gun hitting Danika also wounding her in the process.

"How dare you! Wounding a woman when she is two months pregnant!" Danika yelled furiously at Timmy. Suddenly, Danika could hear the voice of one of her masters calling her name.

"Danika," Valtor said, "return to us immediately!"

"Yes Master Valtor," Danika said then she turned to Timmy and shouted furiously. "This is not over yet Windez! 'Till we battle again!" Danika disappeared back to Cloud Tower to have her wound healed by Valtor. Than, Ariette, Feah, and Christa had come into the ballroom in their Enchantix forms closely followed by Starla in her newly acquired Loyalix carrying the sleeping Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam.

"Whoa! What has happened in here?" Christa asked Timmy worriedly looking at the interior of her ballroom.

"_Danika_ happened... where are Riven and Nabu by any chance?" Timmy asked Christa.

"They went downstairs to the safe room to grab Layla, Musa, and Tecna, so you have no need to worry, Timmy." Christa answered. Jeremiah soon awoke lying on the window seat of the throne room surrounded by Musa, Tecna, and Layla.

* * *

><p>Back in Magix at Cloud Tower, Valtor was in the middle of healing Danika when Ogron, Gantlos, &amp; Anagan were looking through the Trixs'' vacuums while Duman who had taken on the form of Jeremiah was sitting by Danika's side flirting with her as she was being healed.<p>

"Non sarà più combattere," Duman in his Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam disguise said to Danika. "la mia bellissima dea." The Trix came into Headwitchtress Griffin's office where the others were waiting for them when Darcy noticed Duman in his Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam disguise speaking to Danika in Italian.

"Duman," Icy said. "Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam does not speak Italian."

"kimi wa mohaya tataka~tsu sa remasen," Duman said to Danika again flirting with her. "boku no kirei megami."

"Duman!" Darcy said.

"What?" Duman asked Darcy.

"Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam doesn't speak Japanese either!" Darcy said to Duman.

"Yeah," Stormy told Duman. "if you're going to take on the form of Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam... then you really should know that he only knows and speaks English!" Duman decided to try again with flirting with Danika.

"You will not fight anymore," Duman said to Danika once again flirting with her. "my beautiful goddess."

"Oh Jere." Danika said to Duman thinking that he was in fact her Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam.

"Oh," Icy said. "I think I'm going to puke!"

* * *

><p>Back in the Nanotroplis Castle that night, Layla was rubbing Jeremiah's forehead with a slightly damp washcloth.<p>

"What happened?" Jeremiah asked in a daze.

"That doesn't matter right now," Layla said to Jeremiah. "the only thing that matters is that you should rest up for the next battle."

"But..." Jeremiah began as Musa took the slightly damp washcloth from Jeremiah.

"No 'buts' Jeremiah," Christa said gently. "just think about the angel that always sings to your heart."

"Get some rest Jeremiah." Starla said gently. But Jeremiah's eyes suddenly began to change from their usual deep sea blue to Danika's milk chocolate brown as he began having a foresight prophecy which he & Danika recited like poetry.

**Jeremiah:** _The youngest Enchantix but first Loyalix warrior clad in green;_

_Will go up against her greatest challenge yet;_

_She will go up against the Tragedix warrior;_

_Her loyalty to her family is strong;_

_Stronger than it could ever get._

Jeremiah's eyes slowly began to revert back to their normal deep sea blue.

"Pardon my nosiness here Jere," Timmy said feeling confused. "but who is this mysterious fairy warrior in green anyway?"

"Her name is Cathia Mariana Moonbeam," Jeremiah said. "and if you recall from my birthday parties Timmy... the young girl in the fancy mint green evening gown... well, that brown haired brown eyed girl is in fact my younger sister."

"Oh Cat," Timmy exclaimed. "I remember your sister now, Jeremiah! How could I possibly have forgotten her?"

"You have a younger sister, Jeremiah," Christa asked. "well how come we have not met her?"

"You'll meet Cat someday, Christa," Jeremiah yawned sleepily. "you'll meet her someday." Starla was now worrying about Danika.

"Poor Danika... poor poor Danika." she sighed. Outside of the Nanotroplis Castle, a girl in Enchantix form, the form she used most of the time clad in green with lightning bolt symbols upon her top & skirt wearing a green domino mask was secretly watching the Nanotroplis Council, Riven, Musa, Tecna, Timmy, Layla, and Nabu take care of the wounded Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam.

"Jeremiah." the girl whispered silently, and with that, the masked Enchantix fairy disappeared swiftly into the night.


	8. Jeremiah's Distant Memory

**Disclaimer: SailorWednesdayMercury doesn't own the Song, "I Can't Believe My Heart", "I Can't Believe My Heart" is Megara's deleted song from Hercules which is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

Chapter Eight: Jeremiah's Distant Memory

Much later on that same night, Christa came back downstairs in her golden yellow bathrobe with a set of lavender purple pajamas underneath to find Ariette & Feah in the throne room still watching over Jeremiah who was still sleeping on the window seat. Ariette was wearing a violet purple dress with a short skirt and shoulder straps while Feah was wearing a light blue midriff tank top and short purple skirt, they both wore sandals that matched their outfits.

"Feah, Ari," Christa exclaimed. "why are you both still up? I thought you had gone to sleep an hour ago!"

"But Christa, we can't sleep!" Ariette protested.

"That's right," Feah agreed. "we are super worried about Danika!"

"That," Ariette added. "and poor Jeremiah... he hasn't opened his eyes since his prophecy."

"Well I think we should all follow Jeremiah's lead," Christa said to both Feah & Ariette. "after all... it is midnight."

"Yes Christa." both Feah & Ariette sighed as they went up to their suites with Christa following closely behind them. Christa looked back behind her shoulder at the window seat where Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam continued resting his eyes.

"Sleep well, Jeremiah," Christa whispered as soft as a gentle breeze. "you're such a loyal and brave friend." Christa then went back to her own suite to get some more shut eye.

* * *

><p>The next morning directly after breakfast and dressing for the day, Musa, Tecna, &amp; Layla all came downstairs to find Timmy, Nabu, and the rest of the Nanotropolis Council members were all crowded around Jeremiah's slumberous form.<p>

"Danika... I remember the day we first met." Jeremiah said within his deep somniloquy.

"Tell me... tell me," Timmy begged. "how is Jeremiah doing?"

"He keeps talking in his sleep." Christa explained to Timmy sighing sadly.

"Moonbeam keeps saying the same exact thing! It's totally annoying if you ask me." Riven scoffed.

"Danika... I remember the day we first met." Jeremiah said once again within his deep somniloquy.

"Just how did Danika & Jeremiah meet anyway?" Ariette asked now feeling confused.

"Hold on Ari," Tecna said. "I have something that I have invented... I'm quite sure it will help."

Tecna pulled out a helmet which made everyone else look at her skeptically.

"Uh... Tecna... that's just a helmet." Starla said.

"No Star, this is more than just a helmet." Tecna said as Musa covered Jeremiah with a blanket.

"What does it do?" Christa asked Tecna.

"Well Christa... when you put this helmet on someone who is fast asleep," Tecna explained to everyone who was awake in the throne room. "it will show all of their memories and dreams to us."

"So you mean," Feah asked Tecna. "that Jeremiah is recalling the the day he met Danika via his dream?"

"That is correct," Tecna answered Feah. "and with this handy helmet that I invented, the rest of us will all get to see inside his cerebral cortex and get a look at his memory through his dream."

"Well then what are you waiting for," Riven asked Tecna impatiently. "put that gadget on Moonbeam's head." Tecna then placed her invention on Jeremiah's head.

"Here we go." Tecna said. Suddenly, everyone saw where Jeremiah met Danika….

* * *

><p>Four years ago at a party at Christa's house on the planet Earth where Danika had been taken in when she was twelve-years-old after the death of her loving parents on the planet Zenith.<p>

Danika wore a sky blue midriff top with a soft purple knee length skirt and she was keeping quiet while Christa was talking with a few of her friends. One of Christa's male friends had begun to talk to Danika.

"You are quite lovely." the teenage boy said.

"I swear," Danika said now irritated by Christa's friend. "if you should ever come near me, I'm going to..."

"You can't do anything to me Sweetie-pie." the boy said to Danika flirtatiously.

"Get away from me you slime ball!" Danika shouted pushing the boy off the bench she was sitting on. The boy then went back and sat next to Christa.

"Who is that strong chick?" the boy asked Christa scraping some dirt off of his sneakers.

"That is Danika Logica, my best friend." Christa said to the boy. The boy Christa was talking to had golden blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Danika Logica," the boy sighed dreamily. "what a beautiful name." Just as the blonde boy was about to make his move, a young Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam walked up to Danika.

"May I sit down?" he asked gently.

"Feel free, uh..." Danika began.

"My name is Jeremiah... Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam of Titania." Jeremiah said making his introduction to Danika.

"Feel free to sit down next to me, Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam." Danika said. Jeremiah sat down on the bench and he & Danika began to talk.

"Watch this Christa," the blonde boy whispered. "I'm going to make my move."

"Henry, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Christa warned the blonde boy.

"Why not?" the blonde boy known as Henry asked Christa arrogantly.

"Because that boy is a Titanian wizard," Christa explained to Henry. "and he can perform some fantastic magic."

"Real magic," Henry said to Christa. "get serious." Henry walked over to Danika and began to flirt with her in Italian knowing that she spoke Italian just like he did.

"Vieni Danika Logica, vieni e balla con me," Henry said. "come Danika Logica, come along and dance with me."

"Quante volte devo dirti! Ricevi hai perso perdente," Danika shouted at Henry. "how many times must I tell you! Get lost you loser!"

"Ma... ma... ma Danika caro," Henry began flirtatiously. "but... but... But Danika dearest..."

* * *

><p>Tecna and the rest of the group in the throne room watched the much younger Jeremiah Eli Moonbeam rise from his seat to confront Henry.<p>

"You heard the lady," the younger Jeremiah said to Henry. "leave her be or else!"

"Altrimenti cosa ragazzo idiota," Henry challenged Jeremiah. "or else what idiot boy?"

"Shimiraretai!" Jeremiah shouted firing a turquise beam of light from his hands at Henry.

Jeremiah's spell made Henry go backwards and land straight into a muddy mud puddle.

"Was that... was that... was that Ancient Titianian you just spoke?" Danika asked Jeremiah impressed with the wizard in training.

"Yes it was." Jeremiah answered Danika.

"Watashi wa watashi ni mukatte go shinsetsu ni arigatōgozaimashita." Danika said to Jeremiah in an Earth language he didn't understand known as Japanese.

"Pardon?" Jeremiah asked Danika.

"I thank you for your kindness toward me." Danika translated for Jeremiah nervously.

"You're welcome." Jeremiah said. He kissed Danika on the lips then walked off leaving Danika alone to think. Once Danika was alone to think, she began to sing.

**Danika**:_ I've always thought that men were slime;_

_And every guy I've met has proved me right;_

_Until tonight;_

_Just when I thought;_

_I had it figured;_

_That life's a game you cannot win;_

_He comes in and changes all the rules;_

_What I've been taught;_

_I learned the hard way;_

_That life and love are never just;_

_And if you trust you're just one of the fools;_

_And now I can't believe my heart;_

_It's saying don't resist him;_

_That I've been on my guard too long;_

_I can't believe my heart;_

_Surrendered when I kissed him;_

_And told me all I thought I knew;_

_As sad but true is wrong;_

_If life is worth;_

_The disappointment;_

_I hadn't seen one reason yet;_

_Until I met the boy who smiles for free;_

_Upon this Earth;_

_There's no one like him;_

_He sees the girl I long to be;_

_Making even me believe in me;_

_And now I can't believe my heart;_

_Has overcome my senses;_

_To help me see that he's the prize;_

_I can't believe my heart;_

_Says tear down all your fences;_

_That everything you want and more;_

_Is right before your eyes;_

_I can't believe my heart;_

_Could be so;_

_Wise._

"Wow Danika," Christa exclaimed. "that was totally amazing! How do you know that song? Where did you learn it?"

"I don't know where or how I had come to pick up the song." Danika answered Christa honestly.

* * *

><p>Back in the Nanotroplis castle in the real world, Tecna took her invention off of Jeremiah's head as he continued to rest his deep sea blue eyes.<p>

"Will you wake up, Moonbeam?" Riven asked Jeremiah now feeling impatient with him.

Jeremiah didn't even answer Riven as he yawned and scratched his head while he slept.

"Come on Jeremiah... come on! Please! Open your eyes!" Christa pleaded.

"I couldn't care less about Moonbeam." Riven said.

"Riven!" Musa scolded.

"He deserves it, Musa." Riven protested. Suddenly, Jeremiah opened his deep sea blue eyes to see all of his friends surrounding him.

"What did I miss?" Jeremiah asked feeling dazed.


	9. Battle in the Night Pt 1

**Another chapter of SailorWednesdayMercury's sequal to Promises of Protection, and it looks like we might have a new character...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine: Battle In The Night Part 1<span>

"You had a prophecy last night and we couldn't even arouse you." Layla said to Jeremiah gently.

"Layla and I have tried everything we could think of," Nabu said to his wizard friend. "but you just wouldn't open your eyes."

"Your somniloquy was so loud it could wake the convicts in…" Riven began.

"Riven!" Musa scolded sharply. It was now seven months since Jeremiah and Danika had their honeymoon in the castle.

"What?" Riven asked Musa.

"You were about to say the name of the horrid realm that we swore we would never mention!" Musa said to her boyfriend sharply.

* * *

><p>Back at Cloud Tower, Valtor went into Danika's bedroom.<p>

"Now," Valtor asked Danika. "is our worthiest ally ready for her newest mission yet?" But Danika wasn't even listening to Valtor, for just at that very moment, she had begun to have a far off memory.

* * *

><p>Within her memory, it was, five-year-old Tecna's half birthday, June 16th 1995 as the Wizards of the Black Circle attacked twelve-year-old Danika and her parents at their house on the planet Zenith.<p>

"Tell me," Ogron demanded Mr. Logica. "where is the technology brat?"

"If you mean my five-and-a-half-year-old niece, Tecna," Christian Brett Kevin Lucas Logica said fearfully. "I will never tell you!"

"You have no choice in the matter," Ogron said to Christian Logica. "Anagan, bring his sweet melody in!" Anagan entered the living room with the struggling Andrea Wendy Carrie Ruth Logica held tightly in his grasp.

"Andrea!" Christian exclaimed.

"Christian…" Andrea grunted in pain.

"Where is Danika?" Christian Logica asked retrieving his phantowhip.

"Gantlos & Duman are taking care of your daughter!" Ogron said to Christian.

"You leave our little morning star out of this!" Christian shouted at Ogron. Duman came into the living room with some bad news for both Ogron and Anagan.

"Ogron," Duman panted breathlessly. "Anagan."

"What is it, Duman?" Ogron & Anagan asked perplexed.

"That twelve-year-old Charmix fairy is stronger than I thought," Duman said to his allies. "she wounded Gantlos so bad that he can barely stand on his own two feet." Danika came into her house wheeling the cowboy hatted wizard into her family's living room.

"You let my parents go right now or else!" Danika threatened the three remaining standing wizards.

"Or else what, my little microchip?" Ogron asked Danika faking sincerity.

"Give me a break! I'm twelve-years-old! Not six-years-old!" Danika shouted at Ogron.

"What's the little girl going to do to us?" Anagan asked Danika.

"Or else," Danika threatened the three remaining standing Wizards of the Black Circle. "You will end up like your pathetic comrade! Now take him!" Danika telepathically lifted the badly wounded Gantlos from the wheelchair he was sitting in then threw him hard at Ogron and the other wizards.

"You will pay for this," Anagan shouted furiously at Danika. "now prepare to watch your parents die!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Danika screamed out in pain.

"Oh yes I would." Anagan said. Ogron summoned another man to help him, this man just so happened to be her uncle James's former co-worker.

"Take the worthless girl's parents to Obsidian!" Ogron ordered.

"It will be done." the man said to Ogron. The man then took Danika's parents to Obsidian.

"Viral Force!" Danika shouted at the Wizards of the Black Circle. A few hours later, Danika and her uncle, James entered the Realm of Obsidian to find Danika's mother & father lying on the ground in a large pool of their own blood.

"Oh no! Mamma! Papà! Cosa è successo?" Danika asked in terror.

"Your parents are gone! I killed them with my own two hands," the man laughed at Danika evilly. "now, tell me where Tecna is!"

"Anata oni! Watashi no itoko ga doko ni aru ka watashi wa anata o tsutaeru koto wa arimasen," Danika shouted courageously at the man. "you demon! I will never tell you where my cousin is!"

"So be it! Prepare to meet your maker!" the man yelled furiously. The man swung at Danika but Danika made the man believe he had killed her by playing dead herself. Danika's locket began to glow navy blue as she opened her brown eyes.

"_Now is my chance,_" Danika thought, "_now I can continue my plan to save Tecna's life._" Danika & James then retreated back to his house where Tecnilia & Tecna were waiting for them.

* * *

><p>When Danika came out of her memory, Valtor was not too pleased with seeing Danika's gold heart shaped locket flashing colors from navy blue to red to green like crazy.<p>

"Oh no," Valtor exclaimed. "I had better alert Lord Darkar!" Valtor then ran from Danika's bedroom to tell Lord Darkar what was happening to the U.S.F.'s greatest warrior & ally.

* * *

><p>Back at Christa's castle later on that day, Starla, Feah, Ariette, &amp; Christa entered Musa's side of the suite that she shared with Riven.<p>

"Christa," Jeremiah called. "tell me, what do you think of this?"

"What do I think of what, exactly?" Christa asked Jeremiah.

"Musa," Jeremiah said. "if you would, please play your cello?"

"I'm way ahead of you, my friend." Musa said to Jeremiah kindly. Musa got her bow ready and prepared to play her cello. Jeremiah cleared his throat and began to sing.

**Jeremiah:** _Do not run away;_

_Do not be afraid;_

_I will always sing to your heart;_

_Your guardian angel;_

_Sworn to protect you;_

_I'm always by your side;_

_You gotta believe me._

"That was a beautiful song!" Christa said to Jeremiah.

"There is an Italian version of the song too." Layla explained to Christa gently.

"Sing it Layla!" Musa said preparing to play her cello once again. The Princess of Andros cleared her throat and began to sing Jeremiah's song in Italian.

**Layla:** _Non scappare;_

_Non abbiate paura;_

_Sarò sempre canta il tuo cuore;_

_Il tuo angelo custode;_

_Giurato di proteggere voi;_

_Sono sempre al tuo fianco;_

_Devi credermi._

"What are you going to use that song for?" Feah asked Musa, Layla, and Jeremiah quickly.

"We are going to use that song," Jeremiah explained to Feah. "as a trump card just in case my pen fails me."

"So that means that we might be facing off against the Ultimate Super Force?" Ariette clarified.

"That's right." Jeremiah said with a regretfully sounding sigh.

* * *

><p>Back at Cloud Tower, Valtor went into Lord Darkar's chamber where Lord Darkar, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Gantlos, Anagan, Duman, and Ogron were waiting for him.<p>

"What is it, Valtor?" Lord Darkar asked.

"I am so sorry Darkar," Valtor said. "but it seems that your control over Danika Leah Logica Moonbeam is weakening."

"What did you say just now?" Lord Darkar asked Valtor furious.

"I said, 'I'm so sorry, Darkar,'" Valtor repeated. "'but it seems that your control over Danika Leah Logica Moonbeam is weakening.'" Lord Darkar then took a look at Danika through the Trixs' vacuums, Danika was looking at her locket.

"Tecna." the rest of the Ultimate Super Force heard Danika saying through the vacuums.

"It just can't be! That's it," Lord Darkar said furiously. "I'm gonna have to brainwash Danika twice as hard!"

* * *

><p>Back in Nanotroplis that night, the Nanotroplis Council, Tecna &amp; Timmy, Layla &amp; Nabu, and Musa &amp; Riven were in the dining room sitting at table getting ready to eat supper when Christa heard the sound of glass being broken from the outside.<p>

"Icy!" Layla & Nabu exclaimed in complete unison.

"Time to battle," Icy said. "we have an old friend of yours waiting for you!" Christa, Feah, Ariette, and Starla transformed and went outside to see the domino masked Enchantix warrior clad in green battling Danika who was still in Tragedix mode. Jeremiah then ran out of the castle to help the girls.

"I don't believe this!" Jeremiah exclaimed in disbelief.

"What is it, Jeremiah?" Starla asked.

"I know that style of battle," Jeremiah answered Starla. "that battle style is my sister's!" They all saw the brown haired Enchantix fairy clad in green and lightning bolts remove her domino mask revealing her beautiful brown eyes.


	10. Battle in the Night Pt 2

Chapter Ten: Battle In The Night Part 2

The battle that night took place in March of 2014, the very night of March 2nd 2014 to be exact.

"Technology Tornado!" the green clad fairy shouted attacking Danika. Danika then dodged the fairy's storm & technology based attack.

"Cathia! No! Don't hurt her!" Jeremiah pleaded.

"This girl deserves a can of butt whup courtesy of my powers!" the fairy known as Cathia told Jeremiah fiercely. Nabu and Layla, Timmy and Tecna, and Musa and Riven came out of Nanotroplis Castle just in time to see a very grim sight.

"Danika's Enchantix wings!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Return Danika's wings to us this instant!" Christa shouted furiously at the Ultimate Super Force.

"What are you going to do to us?" Ogron asked Christa challengingly.

"Force of Fury!" Christa shouted at Ogron. Ogron then fell to the ground in a heap.

"Ogron!" Gantlos shouted. Ogron started to get up but Starla had other plans for him.

"Sea Fire Energy!" Starla called out. Ogron was stunned by Starla's attack. Anagan then ran up to Ariette and delivered a knockout punch to her face giving her a fat lip.

"Ari!" Feah shouted. She then ran up to Ariette and helped her up.

"Thanks Feah," Ariette said. "now I can give this joker what he deserves!"

"You think you can win… ha! You can't defeat me!" Anagan challenged Ariette.

"Think again," Ariette said to Anagan. "Electric Zap!" Ariette then attacked Anagan. Duman was battling against Christa & Feah. Duman shape shifted into a large black bear-like creature and began beating Christa & Feah into a pulp. But neither Feah nor Christa was going to go down without a fight.

"Dew Droplets of Fury!" Feah & Christa shouted as they converged all of their magic to take Duman down.

"Ouch!" Duman shouted after falling to the ground. Oh but sneaky old Ogron took advantage of Duman's pain and absorbed it so he could turn it into power. But Danika saw Tecna emerge from the safety of the Nanotropolis Castle in her Believix form.

"Teccy?" she asked.

"Jeremiah! Quick," Christa called out. "the Ultimate Super Force members are losing their claim on Danika's heart!"

"I'm on it, Christa." Jeremiah said courageously. Jeremiah then used his silver pen to attempt to heal his beloved wife.

"Danika! Come back to me," Jeremiah said bravely, his pen glowing brighter. "your heart is not full of darkness, you gotta believe me!"

"Ha! You're a liar!" Danika shouted at Jeremiah now having been juiced up by Lord Darkar. Timmy, Nabu, Riven, Musa, and Layla quickly followed Tecna out of the castle, Musa and Layla were also in their Believix outfits.

"Dani-creep and Moonbeam are totally Bloom and Sky." Riven scoffed.

"Riven! Don't even joke about that!" Musa scolded sharply.

"Danika is _nothing_ like Bloom was, and Jeremiah is _nothing_ like Sky," Layla reminded Riven. "take a look."

"Dani-cake, I have something important to say to you," Jeremiah said. "and I would like you to listen to it and listen good!"

"What is it?" Danika asked.

"Give me a beat, Musa." Jeremiah called out.

"Anything for you, Jeremiah!" Musa said. She then magically obtained her cello as Jeremiah & Timmy both cleared their throats and began to sing the song that was written by Jeremiah, Layla, and Musa.

**Timmy and Jeremiah: **_Do not run away;_

_Do not be afraid;_

_I will always sing to your heart;_

_Your guardian angel;_

_Sworn to protect you;_

_I'm always by your side;_

_You gotta believe me._

"The song didn't even work!" Christa said in terror.

"That's because we need another voice." Timmy told Christa.

"Riven," Jeremiah called. "Tim & I desperately require your voice! We need you to sing with us."

"Nothing doing, Moonbeam!" Riven said stubbornly as well as disagreeably.

"Come on Riven," Layla pleaded. "Musa's & my bonded fairy really needs your assistance!"

"Like I told Moonbeam, Layla," Riven said stubbornly as well as disagreeably. "nothing doing!"

"Please Riven," Musa said. "for me." Riven then sighed.

"Okay Musa, anything for you." Riven said. Musa then started to play her cello once again as Riven, Timmy, and Jeremiah cleared their throats and began to sing once more.

**Timmy, Riven, & Jeremiah:**_ Do not run away;_

_Do not be afraid;_

_I will always sing to your heart;_

_Your guardian angel;_

_Sworn to protect you;_

_I'm always by your side;_

_You gotta believe me."_

The Ultimate Super Force did not necessarily like what was just now happening to Danika as Musa, Tecna, Layla, Christa, Feah, Ariette, and Starla all cleared their throats and began to sing as one.

**Musa, Tecna, Layla, Christa, Feah, Ariette, and Starla: **_Non scappare;_

_Non abbiate paura;_

_Sarò sempre canta il tuo cuore;_

_Il tuo angelo custode;_

_Giurato di proteggere voi;_

_Sono sempre al tuo fianco;_

_Devi credermi._

Jeremiah's pen was glowing like wildfire until at last, Danika was finally healed.

"Jere-knight?" Danika asked.

"You're okay now Dani-cake." Jeremiah answered his loving wife.

"Nani ga okita," Danika asked Jeremiah. "what was happening?"

"We won this battle!" Christa exclaimed.

"Dani," Starla said solemnly. "we got these back for you."

"My Enchantix wings! Thank you!" Danika exclaimed.

"This isn't over yet!" Ogron swore. The members of the Ultimate Super Force then retreated back to Cloud Tower. Danika then passed out and reverted back to her civilian form.

"You deserve to pass out!" the green clad Enchantix fairy said heartlessly.

"Cathia Mariana Moonbeam!" Jeremiah scolded.

"She really does deserve it, Jeremiah! After all, she took you away from our family!" Cathia yelled furiously in protest. Cathia Mariana Moonbeam was 13-years-old, Jeremiah was but 26-years-old.

"I don't understand," Christa said to Cathia. "just how did Danika take Jeremiah from your family?"

"That witch used her powers on Jeremiah," Cathia answered Christa furiously. "and he abdicated his duties to our prestigious family!"

"I did not abdicate my duties to our family!" Jeremiah protested to Cathia.

"Yes you did!" Cathia argued back with Jeremiah.

"I fell in love." Jeremiah shot back at Cathia.

"A likely story." Cathia said to her big brother sarcastically. Jeremiah was about to argue back but Christa cut in, "This is no time for a quarrel, Danika needs help right away!"

"That's right," Starla agreed. "she needs her Enchantix wings reattached."

"That's right," Layla said. "Tecna told me once that Miraclix is a non combat fairy form."

The other girls now did as Danika did before them and reverted back to their own civilian forms.

"But how do you explain Danika & Jeremiah's wedding reception? Danika could battle even though she was in Miraclix mode." Nabu explained.

"Danika was influenced by Darkar's evil energy," Musa answered Nabu. "it is only when infected with darkness that a Miraclix fairy can battle."

"Oh," Nabu said now trying not to laugh. "I get it now!"

"It's quite all right, Nabu," Feah said. "now let's get our friend to the infirmary so her Enchantix wings can be repaired." Nabu picked up his girlfriend's bonded fairy and held her in his arms.

"Please be gentle with her," Christa pleaded to Nabu. "Danika means the whole of Nanotroplis to Jeremiah."

"I assure you that I'll be gentle with Dani, Christa." Nabu said gently. Timmy placed the passed out Danika's right arm around Nabu's neck and they all went back into the castle.

* * *

><p>After Nabu placed Danika in an infirmary bed, he then came downstairs for supper. Jeremiah didn't have much of an appetite however and they were having one of his favorite foods for supper which was like Christa's, pierogies and sour cream.<p>

"Aren't you hungry, Jere?" Timmy asked.

"No Tim, not really," Jeremiah answered with a sad sounding sigh. "I keep thinking about Dani."

"So Cathia," Christa asked. "Do you know about our pink haired friend over there?"

"Do I?" Cat Moonbeam squealed, "I know everything about her, ask me anything, just name it and I'll answer it right." Christa became intrigued by this young fairy's enthusiasm over Tecna, maybe she could test Cathia for initiation into the Nanotroplis council.


	11. The Twins Arrive

Chapter Eleven: The Twins Arrive

It was an extremely long night on the very next night in the throne room in the Nanotroplis Castle as Christa had begun to administer Cathia Mariana Moonbeam's test to get into the Nanotroplis Council.

"All right, what is Tecna's special skill? " Christa asked Cathia.

"She has a photographic memory." Cathia answered Christa. "She has an eye for details."

"Excellent! Now tell me," Christa asked Cathia. "What are the three things Timmy mentioned to make his machine find Tecna's signal?"

"That Tecna can add large numbers in her head, that she always beats Timmy at video-games and never apologizes," Cathia answered Christa with a slight giggle, "And that she laughs at his jokes, even the not so funny ones."

"You've been studying," Christa praised Cathia with a smile, "And what is Tecna's IQ?"

"150." Cathia answered Christa with confidence.

"Good job! Now," Christa continued, "what did Tecna say when the girls noticed her cry for the first time?"

"She said she had something in her eye." Cathia answered.

"When Tecna transformed when she and the girls stayed at Cloud Tower, where did she get hurt?" Christa asked.

"She hurt her leg." Cathia answered Christa sadly, "She was not having a very good day."

"No, she wasn't," Christa agreed, then continued the test, "What did Timmy call Tecna after they all got back from their Sophix mission? Amazing, beautiful, wonderful or awesome?"

"Awesome," Cathia answered cheerfully, "He said she was awesome."

"Yes, he did," Christa replied happily, "And what is Timmy's pet name for Tecna?"

"Tec, or cupcake." Cathia told them with a big smile.

"Christa," Starla groaned. "is this over yet?"

"Not yet Star, just be patient, now Cathia," Christa asked. "What organization, besides the Winx Club, does Tecna belong to?"

"Tecna is a senior member of the Techno Magic Society," Cathia answered Christa, "Every true Tecna fanatic knows that."

"You are right on the money there, Cathia." Christa told her.

"Is that it?" Ariette asked.

"I can't think of any other questions, and Cathia is quick as a whip with her Tecna trivia." Christa answered them.

"So should we come to a decision?" Feah asked.

"I think so." Starla replied, and so the Nanotroplis Council, that is except Danika and Jeremiah huddled together to make a very important decision regarding whether or not Cathia Mariana Moonbeam made it into the council.

* * *

><p>In the Nanotroplis Castle's medical wing, Dr. Carey made her announcement.<p>

"Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Moonbeam," Dr Carey announced. "you are now the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"

"Yes, yes, yes! It's a girl!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"And our daughter looks so much like Teccy-pie!" Danika exclaimed.

"Uh-oh." Dr Carey said.

"Uh-oh what?" Danika and Jeremiah asked Dr. Carey in concerned unison.

"There's another baby here," Dr. Carey said to Jeremiah & Danika. "I'm going to have to do this entire procedure all over again!"

"Oh no!" Danika screamed out in pain once more.

* * *

><p>Back in the throne room, Christa, Ariette, Starla, and Feah came out of their huddle.<p>

"Congratulations, Cathia!" Christa exclaimed.

"What... what do you mean?" Cathia Mariana Moonbeam asked the Nanotroplis Council.

"You are the newest member of the Nanotroplis Council!"

"Yes, oh thank you! Thank you, thank you!" Cathia exclaimed group hugging the four Nanotroplis Council members who were still sitting at the meeting table.

"Okay," Ariette said breathlessly. "now will you please release your grip on us?" Cathia released her grip on Christa, Starla, Feah, and Ariette.

"Oh, sorry." she said.

* * *

><p>In Tecna and Timmy's suite that night, Tecna awoke to the sound of Danika's screams of pain. She ran into Timmy's side of their suite.<p>

"Timmy, Timmy! Wake up, Timmy!" she said frantically. He sat up in his bed, rubbed the sleep from his brown eyes, and put his glasses on.

"What's wrong Tec?" he asked groggily.

"I think Danika's in trouble again!" Tecna said to Timmy now panicking. Timmy then heard the sound of painful screams coming from the infirmary.

"That settles it," Timmy said now getting out of his bed. "you and I are going to the infirmary to investigate."

"Okay." Tecna said to Timmy, so, they raced straight up to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Back in the infirmary, Dr. Carey held the second baby in her arms.<p>

"Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Moonbeam," Dr Carey announced. "you are now the proud parents of a handsome baby boy!"

"A boy! We now have a boy!" Danika said to Jeremiah.

"And he looks so much like Tim," Jeremiah agreed with Danika. "minus the eyeglasses of course." Just then, Tecna and Timmy came into the infirmary.

"Are you all right, Danika?" Tecna asked out of concern and fright.

"Yes," Timmy asked Danika also out of concern and fright. "are you all right?"

"Never been better, Teccy." Danika said gently.

"What are you talking about?" Tecna and Timmy asked Danika in unison.

"Tecna, Timmy," Jeremiah said gently. "please meet your godchildren and Tecna's second cousins, Tecnami and Timeus."

"Tecnami and Timeus." Tecna and Timmy whispered in unison.

"Would you like to hold them?" Danika asked Tecna and Timmy.

"You know I would!" Tecna exclaimed in a whisper.

"Absolutely!" Timmy exclaimed also in a whisper in agreement with Tecna. So, Jeremiah placed Tecnami into the arms of Timmy and Danika placed Timeus into the arms of Tecna.

* * *

><p>The next morning after a good night's sleep, Jeremiah entered the throne room with a coffee mug of chocolate milk in his right hand.<p>

"Good morning, Jeremiah," Christa said drinking her own chocolate milk from her own coffee mug. "you sure seem to be in a good mood this morning."

"Danika gave birth to our twins last night! I am now the proud father of a daughter and a son!" Jeremiah said to Christa excitedly.

"What are the names of the little darlings?" Christa asked Jeremiah.

"Tecnami and Timeus," Jeremiah answered Christa. "and Dani and I have selected Teccy & Tim to be their godparents." Christa just took a drink of her chocolate milk.

"And I have some excellent news for you." Christa told Jeremiah.

"What is it?" Jeremiah asked Christa.

"Cathia passed my test! So she is now a permanent member of the Nanotroplis Castle!" Christa told Jeremiah.

"Oh now that is wonderful news!" Jeremiah exclaimed. Jeremiah and Christa then joined together happily in a very warm but friendly embrace


	12. Danika's Wing Operation

Chapter Twelve: Danika's Wing Operation

Tecna came into the throne room with the Moonbeam twins in her arms to find Jeremiah and Christa still locked in their friendly hug.

"Today's the day, Jeremiah," Tecna exclaimed feeling extremely excited, "today's the day!"

"What day is that?" Jeremiah asked Tecna releasing his grip from Christa. Tecna handed Tecnami and Timeus off to Christa.

"Oh Jeremiah, you are so comedic!" she laughed.

"What is going on today?" Jeremiah asked Tecna now getting impatient with her.

"Today's the day that Danika gets her Enchantix wings stitched back on!" Tecna told Jeremiah, even more excited than before.

"Oh no," Jeremiah groaned. "I totally _forgot_ about that!" Just then, Nabu and Layla came down to the throne room with their coffee mugs in hand.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked Jeremiah.

"I need a babysitter for the twins while I check on Dani-cake," Jeremiah answered Layla in a panic. "where's Cat when I need her?"

"Cathia went out for ice cream with Feah, Ariette, and Starla." Nabu answered Jeremiah.

"Oh terrific," Jeremiah groaned again. "what about Timmy, I know Tecna can't handle the twins all on her own."

"Timmy went to the bookstore in town to fill in for Danika." Tecna answered Jeremiah.

"What about Musa and Riven?" Jeremiah asked.

"They went to the training area." Christa answered Jeremiah.

"Megabytes!" Jeremiah exclaimed using the Titanian slang word for 'darn it', 'oh rats', or other variations of the phrase.

"Huh?" Christa asked Jeremiah.

"'Megabytes' is just what I say whenever I get discouraged.'' Jeremiah explained to Christa.

"Oh, okay." Christa said to Jeremiah.

"Don't worry, Jeremiah," Nabu said. "Layla and I would be happy to babysit."

"Thanks." Jeremiah said, taking his daughter and son from Christa's arms and placed Tecnami into the arms of Nabu and Timeus into the arms of Layla.

"Awww," Layla sighed. "they're so sweet."

* * *

><p>Once in the infirmary, Tecna, Christa, and Jeremiah saw Danika laying in a hospital bed.<p>

"Jere?" Danika asked her loving husband.

"Have they started your operation yet, Dani-cake?" Jeremiah asked.

"Not yet." Danika said to Jeremiah.

"Don't worry Danika," Tecna said gently. "you will be free to fly soon enough."

"Thank you, Teccy-pie." Danika said. Suddenly the doctor came into the operating room with Danika's pain killers.

"Who are you," Danika asked now feeling frightened. "where is Dr. Greyson?"

"Dr. Greyson retired." The new man said.

"Don't you think Christa would have told me that before the operation?" Danika asked still feeling frightened, "Now I ask again, who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Kent." the man said as he poured some water into a small cup for Danika. Jeremiah saw Dr. Kent put Danika's pain killers on the tray next to the small cup of water.

"Good luck, Dani-cake." Jeremiah said.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Jeremiah was changing Timeus when Cathia came into his and Danika's suite.<p>

"I'm back, Bro!" Cathia said to Jeremiah.

"Cat," Jeremiah requested. "please hand me a fresh diaper and put this one in the pail."

"No way in Obsidian!" Cathia said disagreeably to Jeremiah. Timeus continued to cry up a thunderstorm as he was being changed.

"Cat," Jeremiah insisted. "please help me!"

"Okay, okay." Cathia said to Jeremiah as she handed a clean diaper to her twenty-six year-old brother. Jeremiah put baby powder into the clean diaper then finished diapering Timeus as Cathia put the soiled diaper in the diaper pail.

"Oh yuck! I _never_ want to do _that_ again! That's disgusting!" Cathia complained going into Jeremiah and Danika's bathroom to wash her hands. While Cathia was in the bathroom, Jeremiah decided to change Tecnami's diaper as well. Cathia came out of the bathroom when her brother was finally finished changing his daughter's diaper.

"Where is Tecna?" Cathia asked Jeremiah.

"She's in the medical wing visiting Dani." Jeremiah answered Cathia.

"I _still_ can't believe I'm the aunt of_ her_ offsprings!" Cathia said to Jeremiah angrily, both Tecnami and Timeus Moonbeam were now one-day-old.

"Well, you will just have to deal with it." Jeremiah said to Cathia sternly, then he checked his watch, "Look at the time!"

"What's the matter, Bro?" Cathia asked Jeremiah.

"I'm late for the council meeting!" Jeremiah shouted in a panic.

"Then go to the meeting." Cathia said to Jeremiah.

"Will you take care of Nami and Meus for me while I attend the council meeting?" Jeremiah asked Cathia calling his children by their nicknames.

"I'll get Tecna and Timmy to help me." Cathia answered Jeremiah.

* * *

><p>When Jeremiah made it down to the throne room for the council meeting, he was really winded.<p>

"Sorry I'm late, Christa." Jeremiah panted breathlessly.

"Don't worry Jeremiah," Christa said. "the only thing that matters is that you're here now."

* * *

><p>In the medical wing, Dr. Kent and a few other specialized doctors sedated Danika so her Enchantix wings could be stitched back onto her back. Back at the meeting, Jeremiah was beginning to discuss something with the rest of the council members.<p>

"I think we ought to beef up security around here for the safety of Tecna." Jeremiah said to the rest of the council, "I have a gut feeling that things are going to get ugly and I don't want to see Timmy have a heartache again. Not after last time."

"Good call!" Christa said to Jeremiah.

"Thanks." Jeremiah said to Christa. Suddenly, Layla came into the throne room feeling frightened.

"Jeremiah," Layla called with fright in her voice. "you have got to come to the infirmary and quick!"

"What is it, Layla," Jeremiah asked sounding just as fearful as Layla herself was. "what's the matter?"

"It's Danika," Layla said still feeling frightened. "she has had an allergic reaction to the pain killers that Dr. Kent had given to her!"

"I thought I gave him a list of everyone's medical history, oui!" Christa shouted worriedly.

"Where is Nabu?" Jeremiah asked Layla out of a mixture of worry and fear.

"We don't need to worry about Nabu," Layla said to Jeremiah. "he and Musa are with Danika."

"Take us to her, please." Ariette said to Layla.

"Okay." Layla said.

* * *

><p>Back in Danika and Jeremiah's suite, Tecnami and Timeus were hungry so they began to cry.<p>

"What is it now?" Cathia asked.

"I think they're hungry." Timmy said to Cathia.

"Timmy's correct," Tecna said to Cathia. "when babies cry, sixty-five percent of the time, they're hungry or need to be changed, but we can rule out the second option since they've been changed not too long ago."

"But they need Danika for that," Cathia said to Tecna and Timmy. "they need to be nursed and I can't do that!" just then, the babies continued to cry due to how hungry they were.

"Well, we must try something!" Timmy yelled so as to be heard over the sound of the babies' crying

"What about baby formula?" Tecna asked.

"They're too little for baby bottles." Cathia protested to Tecna.

"But we can't let the babies starve." Tecna told Cathia reasonably.

* * *

><p>Back with Layla and the others, Nabu saw Layla running over to him.<p>

"I used my staff to heal Dani's rash." Nabu said to Layla.

"That's good to know." Layla said. Just then, Danika opened her eyes to see her husband & friends surrounding her hospital bed.

"Thanks for healing me." Danika said to Nabu.

"Don't mention it." Nabu said to Danika.

"So," Musa asked her bonded fairy. "will you be able to fight again?"

"No, Musa, not for a few weeks at least," Danika answered sighing sadly. "Dr. Kent doesn't recommend me to fly or fight in Enchantix mode.


	13. The Freedom to Fly

Chapter Thirteen: The Freedom To Fly

"But you are Zenith's strongest warrior fairy, aren't you?" Layla asked Danika.

"Yes, she is," someone said insensitively. "or rather it seems that, that Tecna wannabe will never fight the Ultimate Super Force alongside the rest of us again because she was Zenith's strongest warrior fairy!"

"Hey! Whoever said that," Danika commanded furiously. "show yourself!" Just then, Riven appeared in the doorway to the infirmary.

"Hi." Riven said snidely to Danika.

"Watashi ni chikadzukanai, Riven," Danika shouted in Japanese. "watashi wa anata ni keikoku shite imasu!"

"What did you say?" Riven asked Danika.

"Stay away from me, Riven," Danika translated. "I am warning you!"

* * *

><p>Back at Cloud Tower, Icy, Darcy, &amp; Stormy were looking at their new captive, Dr. Bruce Greyson.<p>

"You had better release me at once," Dr. Greyson shouted furiously at the witches. "I'm not playing around!"

"Oh my dear Dr. Greyson," Icy cackled. "we will release you from your cell just as soon as Duman gets Zenith's Sacred Heart from Danika!" With that, Dr. Greyson gritted his teeth,

"You wouldn't dare!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Back in the Nanotroplis Castle in Danika and Jeremiah's suite, Jeremiah had put his daughter and son down for a well deserved nap. In the infirmary, Dr. Kent came in with Danika's second round of pain killers.<p>

"Visiting hours will be over quite shortly," Dr. Kent said to everyone. "this sweet warrior needs her rest." Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Riven, Layla, and Nabu all left the infirmary with Layla looking back warily at Dr. Kent.

"Oh, bazinga," Layla thought urgently. "I knew I could not trust that Dr. Kent, because, now I know who he truly is!"

* * *

><p>That evening in the throne room, Christa was looking for a playpen for Tecnami &amp; Timeus so they could play safely while the council meeting began. In the training room, Riven was getting the best of Nabu while Musa was getting the best of Layla.<p>

"Musa," Layla said urgently. "I really need to talk to you!" Suddenly, Musa landed a hit on Layla."

What is it that you need to discuss with me?" she asked Layla.

"It's that Dr. Kent," Layla told Musa seriously. "I have a sinking suspicion that he could be an enemy in disguise!"

"Are you sure, Layla?" Musa asked.

"Yes!" Layla insisted impatiently. Then, Nabu paused in his own training with Riven.

"We had better tell Christa," Nabu said urgently. "and we had better tell her right away!"

Over in the throne room, Christa and the others were having their council meeting.

"So, Jeremiah," Starla asked. "what are you saying?"

"All I am saying, is that..." Jeremiah began. Suddenly, Layla and Nabu ran into the throne room with Musa and Riven at their heels.

"Christa," Nabu panted breathlessly. "Christa!" She then looked up from her notes,

"What's wrong, Nabu?" she asked.

"Layla... has something she needs to tell you!" Nabu panted breathlessly to Christa once again.

"What has she got to tell me?" Christa asked Nabu urgently.

"I knew I couldn't trust that sleazy Dr. Kent," Layla said to Christa. "and I was right all along!"

"What are you saying?" Ariette asked Layla.

"Yes, what are you saying," Christa asked Layla in agreement with Ariette. "we all have trust in Dr. Kent!" Though, Layla looked doubtful.

"Oh," Layla in a warning tone of voice. "I wouldn't trust that slime mold."

"I don't blame you, Layla." someone said gently. Layla turned to see Jeremiah standing beside her.

"Jereli?" Layla asked Jeremiah calling him by a cute combination of his first & middle names as a nickname.

"I agree with you, Layla, that doc cannot be trusted!" Jeremiah said. Tecna and Timmy both saw Jeremiah hugging Layla.

"Uh-oh," Tecna said. "Dani isn't going to like that!"

"Oh megabytes! I forgot," Jeremiah exclaimed. "I have to go straight to the infirmary!"

"I'll watch these little darlings for you, Jeremiah." Christa offered.

"Thanks, Christa." Jeremiah said as he dashed off to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>In the infirmary, Dr. Richard "Dick" Kent administered Danika's pain killers. Suddenly, she started breaking out in a rash as she took them.<p>

"Dr. Kent," Danika asked scratching her itchy left shoulder. "why are you doing this to me?"

"I want your crystal!" Dr. Kent said to Danika. Jeremiah soon raced into Danika's room in the infirmary.

"Now," Jeremiah called out in furious pain & agony. "stay away from my Dani-cake!"

"Jeremiah!" Danika shouted as he raised his hands and blasted Dr. Kent with a green ray of light.

"Don't mess around with me!" Jeremiah said to Dr. Kent.

"Oh, she is going to be in for it now, Tragedix is more than just a dark fairy form!" Dr. Kent said to Jeremiah.

"Who are you, Dr. Kent?" Jeremiah asked curiously.

"Jeremiah! Look out," Danika called to her husband. "he's transforming!" Then, Dr. Kent showed his true colors as the shape shifting wizard, Duman.

"Did you miss me, boy?" Duman asked Jeremiah.

"Duman!" Jeremiah yelled furiously.

"You are in trouble again!" Duman said to Jeremiah.

"I don't think so," Danika shouted. "Danika Enchantix!" She then transformed into her Enchantix form.

"Danika, you're back!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"That's right," Danika said. "I'm back, and better than ever!"

"I need your power!" Duman yelled at Danika furiously. Just the, the Nanotroplis Council appeared in Danika's room in the infirmary, all in Enchantix form, followed closely by Musa, Tecna, & Layla all in Believix form, and Riven, Timmy, & Nabu.

"Danika, you can fight & fly again!" Tecna exclaimed.

"Stand back, everyone," Danika said. "Computer Crash!" She then attacked Duman but Duman pulled off something sneaky. He transformed himself into a creature that could absorb magical energy and attacks as well as fire them back. Then, he fired Danika's attack right back at her.

"Danika!" Nabu shouted. Musa and Layla began to feel Danika's pain due to the threesome's bond, and Riven ran straight to Musa.

"No," Riven called out. "Musa!" Suddenly, Duman then transformed into his human form, and glanced at Jeremiah sharply.

"Show me what you are made of, boy!" Duman shouted at him furiously. Jeremiah just ran and like a limber gymnast, he sprang and flipped in the air. Christa then attacked Duman,

"Force of Fury!" she shouted, but Duman dodged her attack. Though, little did Duman know, Jeremiah landed on top of him and trapped him within three squeezing & binding magical rings with one of his defensive spells. Duman tried to break free, but Jeremiah just chuckled, as if he was laughing at a hilarious joke.

"What's so funny?" Duman asked Jeremiah sarcastically.

"Those are my anti-transformation rings," Jeremiah shouted at Duman triumphantly. "they prevent you from transforming!"

"Curse you, Good Wizard!" Duman shouted at Jeremiah as he vanished from sight with Jeremiah's anti-transformation rings.

"Oh no!" Layla exclaimed.

"What is it, Layla?" Musa asked.

"Duman got away." Layla answered Musa seriously.

"We'll deal with him and the rest of Ultimate Super Force next time they cross our path!" Feah said to Layla.

"And what's more," Tecna told everyone in the infirmary. "Dani has the freedom to fly again!"


End file.
